


Peeping T.o.p

by Whisperswrites



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperswrites/pseuds/Whisperswrites
Summary: Seunghyun catches Seungri in a compromising situation.





	Peeping T.o.p

Seunghyun was tired, Bigbang had spent all day, and most of the evening in the studio working on their comeback, and now they were finally back in the dorm. No one had bothered actually going home, the dorm was closer to the studio, and they were due in in the morning again anyway. Most of the guys had disappeared off to their rooms, except Seunghyun and Youngbae, who were in charge of ordering food.

Because Youngbae was the one to make the actual call for food, the task of finding the last three guys fell to Seunghyun. Daesung and Jiyong came easily, the last door he knocked was Seungri’s. There was no answer, and Seunghyun didn’t have the patience to knock again, so he yanked the door open without any additional ceremony, he had already knocked after all.

What met him on the other side, was not what he had expected at all. Seungri was naked. Luxuriously spread out on his bed, on top of the covers. His eyes were closed, his defined lips slightly parted.

Seunghyun’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Seungri’s thick hard cock, already glistening with beads of precum. He had seen the maknae naked many times, so he knew he was well endowed, but he had never seen him hard before. Seungri was big, and he looked absolutely delicious where he was laying. Seunghyun could feel a dull throbbing starting in his balls.

Seunghyun knew he should alert the maknae to his presence, or at least stop staring, but he was too mesmerized by the smooth motions of Seungri’s hand up and down his gleaming shaft. The little bucks of his hips, as he chased his own hand, the way each breath he took was a little louder, and slightly more ragged than the last.

Seunghyun let his hand drift down to his crotch, his fingers grazing his hardening length. Fuck! It felt good though, and somehow he couldn’t get himself to remove his hand from his dick. He started moving his hand along the now fully formed bulge in his pants at the same pace as Seungri was stroking himself.

It only took a few reps, before he couldn’t take it anymore, the friction of his hand against the fabric of his jeans wasn’t enough. Double fuck! He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he still couldn’t stop himself from slipping his hand into his boxers. He was already leaking, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this horny. He let his eyes wander up to focus on Seungri’s face for a moment.

Seungri’s eyes flew open, and found his. “Hyung, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Seunghyun grumbled. “And why are you naked?!”

“Hyung, you can’t just ask people why they’re naked!”

Seunghyun didn’t have a clever reply, so he tried to brush it all off and get back to his initial mission. “What the hell Seungri? You knew the food would be here soon.”

“I wanted a wank.” He shrugged. “So hyung, why is your hand down your pants?”

“I, ummm.” Flustered by the entire situation, Seunghyun couldn’t come up with any words, or an explanation as to what he was doing. He knew he shouldn’t have given into the urge, but it also seemed a bit suspicious that Seungri had decided to fully undress, just to masturbate. Especially when he knew that time was short. It was almost as if the maknae wanted to be caught. Embarrassed by what he had been doing, Seunghyun yet again tried to derail the conversation. “You knew someone would be coming by to get you! What are you playing at?”

“I’m not the one in another man’s bedroom with my hand down my pants.” Seungri retorted.

Damn, Seunghyun thought to himself. Seungri really wasn’t going to let it go, was he? He was just about to stutter out an apology, when Seungri interrupted him.

“So, are you in, or out?” He started languidly stroking himself again, let out a small sigh, and let his eyes almost close.

“What?!”

Seungri really had known that someone was bound to come looking for him, and he knew Youngbae was always the one to call in the food orders. Seunghyun had walked straight into a trap, and Seungri, the little exhibitionist, was getting off on it!

Confirming, what Seunghyun was thinking, Seungri’s eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to lock his gaze with Seunghyun’s. A smile started playing on his lips, he almost purred. “I have seen the way you look at my ass, hyung, and your hand is still in your pants.”

As outraged as he was, Seunghyun’s hand was definitely still in his pants, firmly wrapped around the shaft of his throbbing cock. He couldn’t deny that he had fantasized about what it would be like to fuck Seungri’s round perky ass, but he had never thought it would actually happen. He tried to turn the churning thoughts in his head into words, but he couldn’t seem to do it.

Seungri blinked slowly, like a contented cat, looked up at Seunghyun through long black lashes, and licked his lips.

Seunghyun knew every single move the younger did was on purpose, designed to drive him crazy, yet his knees were still about to give way underneath him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He thought to himself. This was not supposed to happen at all. He was just supposed to get the maknae to come out for dinner. Seungri was not someone who would miss a meal, so Seunghyun had been confused, until he found out what the younger was doing. Seungri was very committed to food, yet occasionally more committed to rubbing one out.

“Hey!” Seungri broke Seunghyun from his thoughts. He was starting to get impatient now. “In or out? Close the door, and decide before I finish by myself.”

Seunghyun’s legs carried him towards the bed, as if they had a will of their own. At some point, he closed the door, probably.

“Could you get me some more lube? It’s in the bottom drawer, with the condoms.” Seungri smirked.

Seunghyun wanted to dry the satisfied expression off the maknae’s face, that cocky little shit. Instead, he handed him the lube, grabbed himself a condom and started opening his fly, pulling out his impatiently throbbing cock.

“Hyung.” Seungri was whining now. “I’m offering you my ass, you should at least be naked when you take me.” He pouted, and looked so cute, that Seunghyun could hardly resist. Keeping eye contact, he lubed up his finger, and started teasing it around the rim of his ass. The slow, deliberate way he slipped the first finger into himself made Seunghyun’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Fine!” He undressed, while Seungri kept prepping, slowly teasing himself open, and inserting both one, and two more fingers inside. Seunghyun was fascinated by the skill Seungri was showing, he had no idea the younger had that much experience with anal. He let out a small hiss, as he rolled the condom on.

When he was ready, he climbed into bed and knelt between Seungri’s parted thighs. As much as he wanted to get straight to it, he took his time, lazily tracing his fingers down Seungri’s torso. The feeling of his hands brushing against silky soft skin was almost worth it. He continued down the distinct trail leading from Seungri’s bellybutton, and almost lost all patience the second he finally got a handful of delicious impatient dick.

Seungri closed his eyes, panting softly.

Seunghyun, full of impatience, moved Seungri’s hand away from his ass, fully exposing it. He lined himself up, and probed the entrance, gently at first, but once his tip was in, he swiftly buried his entire length inside the maknae.

Seungri let out a delightful groan, and arched up against Seunghyun. “Ah, hyung. Fuck.”

“Good?” Seunghyun could hear the deep huskiness in his own voice.

Seungri nodded.

“You’re such a slut, Ri.” Seunghyun chuckled.

Seungri moaned in response.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

Seungri’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. He hummed from deep down in his throat, and started fucking himself on Seunghyun’s cock.

Seunghyun nipped at the junction of Seungri’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. “Want me to tell you how much of a dirty boy you are? Huh?”

Seungri nodded, his dick twitched at the mere words.

“Ask for it.” He held onto Seungri's hips so he couldn’t move, and thrusted hard and deep into him.

“Hyung, please.” Seungri panted.

Seunghyun slowed his pace for a moment. “You planned this, didn’t you? You’re such a filthy maknae. I should punish you.” He was enjoying it as much as Seungri was.

“Yeah,” Seungri bit his lip to try to stifle another moan.

It wasn’t clear which part Seungri had agreed to, but Seunghyun wasn’t going to take the time to find out. He could always punish the maknae some other time, he was sure he would love that.

He focused back on his own pleasure, increasing the speed. He pulled Seungri’s hips up towards him, so it was easier to hit his prostate. Electric tingles stated running through his body, building up in his stomach. He knew he was hitting the perfect spot, when Seungri started swearing incoherently and moaning. He muffled Seungri’s moans and groans with his mouth, stroked one hand through damp black hair, as Seungri writhed in pleasure underneath him. The look in the maknae’s eyes almost drove him over the edge himself. He wrapped his hand around Seungri’s dick again, so he could pump him as he thrusted, he knew it was close now. Seunghyun was close too, it felt like he was about to explode. A couple of hard fast thrusts, and Seungri was coming apart under him.

The thin film of sweat covering Seungri’s stomach mixed with the cum that spurted out of his dick as he came. He pulsed around Seunghyun.

Seunghyun let go, he came so hard that he had to bite down on his fist not to scream out loud. He collapsed onto Seungri, sticky cum clung to his skin, but he didn’t care, he was seeing stars. “Fuck,” he mumbled, it was met by a small grunt from Seungri.

Daesung knocked on the door to Seungri’s room, there had been no doubt about what the two of them had been doing just a little while ago, but he still didn’t want to cheat his bandmates out of dinner. Youngbae kept threatening to eat what was left of the meal, unless the Seunghyuns showed up within a few minutes. When no one answered, he took a deep breath, he really didn’t want to do this, he had no idea what he would see once the door opened.

The room was dimly lit, and he could see the two of them tangled up together under the duvet, asleep. Nothing kinky or messy, just two naked guys cuddling and sleeping. He let out the breath he had been holding, his lips quirked up into a smile. They looked so sweet when they were asleep. He knew they would most likely be back to normal tomorrow, not understanding each other, bickering, and generally being loud and annoying. But for now, they looked so peaceful that Daesung couldn’t find it in him to wake them up.


End file.
